


Green

by LuciaWilt



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Avengers: Endgame Fix-It, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Reincarnation, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 04:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: Tony knew those eyes. It was on the tip of his tongue, but he knew those green eyes; so full of mischief and an almost child like wonder.





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this takes place about ten to fifteen years after the attack on New York so like, Idk, a handful of years after the Thanos thing? 
> 
> Also this came out far cuter than I thought it would haha. Perhaps I'll write some smutty follow up to this at some point.

The first thing Tony noticed when Peter walked into the workshop floor was that he was not alone. Well, FRIDAY noticed and gave him a small ping alert in the corner of his vision; the welding helmet still tightly over his face. It was just a simple warning, not an alert to a dangerous intruder. FRIDAY, Tony, and Peter had all realized it was best to have some sort of warning system; especially after Peter and Tony took their relationship to the next level. It was not as though they needed it often; what with Peter at MIT most of the year. Just when he came back to New York and the two of them had a hard time keeping off one another. 

Tony knew Peter was gunning for a research position at the school. At 24, he would be rather young for said title, but Peter was smart enough for it. Though Tony would by lying if he said he would be happy to let Peter stay at MIT; the selfish side of him in full bloom. He had been sneaking emails among other things to Peter about openings within STARK industries. It wasn’t even a “I can get you in” sort of thing. Well…it was not completely that. As Tony had said, Peter was smart enough for it. He could easily get into the company and rise within the ranks on his own. Tony just knew Peter would not want the complications of it all. 

He could not ponder much further on Peter’s future employment for the young Parker and his guest were walking down the steps; the small video feed still in the corner of his welding helmet since Tony had not lifted it off his face. He could hear the two talking; Peter’s guest with an accented voice sounding eerily familiar to Tony. Yet this was younger…higher pitched. 

“It’s ok! Once we are done we can head up. You can look up resources for your paper and I can work on my thesis.”

“Oh Peter you really are just the best.” Alright. That was enough for Tony. He finally spun around, catching the two off guard; clearly, since they were still about ten feet away from where Tony was seated. 

With the welding helmet still down, Tony was able to simply look and observe. He watched and glanced at Peter rather quickly, just making sure he was alright. After all, Tony had known Peter was swinging by that day; he just had not know he was brining someone with him. 

Then Tony’s eyes shifted to the new comer, but paused at the face. 

It was uncanny, how familiar the young man looked yet Tony could not place it. The kid, teen, had to at least be 17. He was shorter than Peter but then again Pete had shot up like a bean stalk when he hit 20 odd enough. The young man had short, thick black hair; curling in and framing his youthful yet pale face. Hell, his skin looked sort of sickly he was so pale. And it made his bright emerald eyes pop they almost looked unnatural. Yet a quick scan from FRIDAY told Tony those were in face the young man’s eyes. He shuffled there in expensive, yet cozy clothing; slacks, boots, and a chunky knit pale sweater. 

“Ah sorry to run in like this Mr. Stark.” Peter finally said which gave Tony the opening to phase the welding helmet away. The technology had a slightly link to B.A.R.F but had a higher similarity to his regular schematics operating system he used in his lab. As the helmet shifted away, the young man standing beside Peter jumped, clinging to Mr. Parker’s arm but Tony saw his expression. That was not one of fear or hesitant amazement. No; that was sly flirtations, scheming. 

It was on the tip of Tony’s tongue, who the kid was. 

Peter gripped the kid’s hand which Tony frowned at. “I just wanted to introduce you. This is Lueka. He is actually getting his astrophysics degree at MIT. Plus he is only 17! Smartest guy I know.” Peter smiled, throwing an arm around this “Lueka’s” shoulder and tugging the black haired kid towards his side. Lueka went with a smile on his face, much different now that Peter was looking at him. This was the innocent look and it only pissed Tony off that he could not place where he knew this kid. It was so odd; like a dream, a vision from the past. 

Everything about his appearance, then his accent, and those sneaky, big green eyes; as strange as it sounded to Tony the kid almost had this mystical sort of air about him. 

Though it was not as odd as it would have been in the past, for Tony Stark to believe in magic. After everything that happened with Thanos and those damn Infinity Stones, it would be odder for Tony not to believe in magic than if he did. 

So if this kid was some sort of god or elf or fairy or…. Whatever, well Tony would not be all that shocked. “Astrophysics huh?” Tony finally spoke and Lueka stood a little taller with Tony’s attention on him. 

“Yes sir!” That accent. Tony’s brain raced through all the non-American people he knew. The young man clearly was not from Wakanda. That was kind of glaringly obvious. He did not sound German nor did he sound fully English. He did not sound Sokovian or like Wanda and her brother. Hm… “It is quite fun. We don’t have such a prestigious school in my homeland so I am just happy I can participate half the time.” 

Asgardian. He sounded Asgardian. 

Before he was able to ask about it, Peter had placed his hand on the small of Lueka’s back. “Is it alright if Lueka stays with me tonight? I was going to show him around the city; and tomorrow afternoon he was actually going to head back to MIT.” Peter asked as if he was not 24 and could do whatever he wanted and have over whoever he wanted. Perhaps he had been asking simply because of his and Tony’s romantic relations and he thought Tony would get the wrong idea about Lueka. 

“It is alright Peter.” Tony said, even though the two of them were already walking up the steps and out of the lab. 

~’~

There was a part of Loki that hated twisting Peter’s trust and disguising himself as he was doing. It was not as though he disliked Peter. It was quite the contrary; Peter was one of…. Well Peter was his only friend outside of Thor. And in the back of Loki’s mind, he knew that Peter would be so upset with him when the truth was finally revealed. Peter would probably never want to speak to him ever again. Just the thought made Loki’s stomach roll even as the two of them pulled out their laptops to start their research. 

It was just this damnable body. After Loki had been killed by Thanos’s hands, he was actually dead. To say it was a pain in the ass would have been an understatement and that was probably why Loki found a way back to the living realm once again. However this time around; when he cheated death like he had in the past with Thor, Loki’s body was different. 

With all the knowledge and memories from his past life, he found Thor and the others on New Asgard. He and his brother were together again; becoming truly the best of themselves. 

Yet something held Thor back from allowing Loki to do everything by his side like they had. That was what had Loki running off to the States. While Thor knew where he was going, he sent him of with a watery goodbye; a long and hard kiss with slow and soft love making the night before. 

Loki decided he would just study; study like he had done so long ago. That’s when he met Peter, though at that point Loki had no idea Peter’s connection to the Avengers. That had definitely been a part of Loki’s life he did not want to recall. Never the less, he enjoyed Peter’s company enough and off they went to Stark tower. The last time Loki had been there, Banner pummeled him into the floor in his Hulk form. Just the thought of it sent a shiver down Loki’s spine, only getting a brief glance form Peter in the process. 

The two of them continued like that for some time, just the quiet sound of Peter’s ambient music and their keystrokes in the background. By the time Tony Stark arrived in the large living room, the sun had set and the technologically advanced building had automatically turned the lights on in the room. Loki had been so immersed he had not even noticed. 

“The two of you good for Chinese food tonight?” Stark asked. Loki knew of his and Peter’s relationship; finding it odd Stark seemed so embarrassed by it. His eyes kept slipping to Peter though it was clear he wanted to keep a watch on “Lueka”. It was not as though Thor and he were ever secretive about their relationship. Not anymore at least. Both had spoken about it and after everything they went through together, they decided it was better to be openly an “item” as the Midgardians say then to be broken apart yet again. 

Both Peter and Loki nodded so Stark turned to place the order; he had apparently been on the phone with one restaurant or another, it was none of Loki’s concern. So they went back to their work before Stark returned and was clearly intent on staying until he got what he went into the room for. 

“So Lueka, where you from? That clearly is a rare accent you have.” Stark asked, Loki knowing full well the billionaire was already onto him. The real question was just if he knew who was sitting by his precious Peter already or not. 

“You know you are right; where are you from Lueka?” Damn Peter for being as quick as he was. Loki had been rather complacent it seemed. For so long he had just been able to say he was from Europe and that seemed to placate Peter for the time being. However now he knew, especially with Stark’s suspicious eyes set on him, that Europe was not going to cut it. 

Loki let out a little breath and put on the “I’m shy please forgive me face”; though the twisting of his hands was not an act and quite the real deal when it came to his nervous ticks. One could blame Frigga for such a habit but Loki only thanked his mother goddess. “I never was forthcoming, I must apologize. I just did not want to freak you out Peter.” He said under his breath while looking down at his lap. Beside him, he could feel Peter scoot closer. 

“Hey it is alright Lueka; I understand.” But Stark did not. He was still waiting so Loki nodded. 

“But I also know Mr. Stark clearly cares for you and wants to know all the information he can to keep you safe.” Loki explained before glancing up at Peter’s flushed face. He then turned to Stark. “I am from New Asgard. I was not lying when I said we do not have such schools like MIT there. I just wanted to learn more about Midgardians.” 

He finished, just catching the way Stark’s eyes narrowed at how he said “Midgardians”. Shit. Stark had a great memory apparently if he could recall Loki’s tone of voice from all those years ago; Hel had it been a decade in human years? “I see.” Never the less Tony responded like that, nodded for a second then standing. His hands were on his hips and both Peter and Loki were looking back up at him. “Well thank you…Lueka. I know it may have been hard to share but it is alright. One of my good friends is from Asgard.” Yes you fool. It is my king you speak of. “Well the food should be here soon, you two find a wrapping up point.” 

~’~

Could one really blame Loki? For waking up WAY before Peter who had actually spent the night in Stark’s room to make his way down to Stark’s lab? Could you really blame Loki? 

It was clear Stark was onto him. Loki would not be all that surprised if Stark knew of Loki’s true identity before he left back to MIT. The human did have Thor’s private number and a quick call could confirm all his suspicions. If Stark was going to spill everything and ruin Loki’s relationship with his only friend? Well then he was going to go out with a bang; perhaps give Stark a little spook. 

Getting to the floor of the tower with Stark’s lab was easy enough; that just took a flick of Loki’s wrist and he was past the security, if one could even call it that. Stark again was welding something and Loki stepped onto the floor of the lab from the last step; that had Stark freezing in whatever he was doing. The torch turned off but Stark’s back was still to him. Perhaps it was that FRIDAY Stark kept referring to the night before during dinner. The AI surely had cameras that spotted Loki. 

“Hmm so this is the great Tony Stark. How interesting.” Loki all but moaned out, taking another step forwards. Stark finally turned on his stool and the helmet was gone. 

Their eyes connected when Loki smirked, vicious and cruel. Hey! Just because he had changed so much after Sakaar and his death did not mean he now disliked his tricks. Perhaps it was because of the youthful form he now took, who knew? All Loki did know was the exhilarating feeling of spooking people, of completing a fun trick and seeing those around him slowly realize who he truly was. 

Like the time he fooled Thor into sleeping with him in the shape of some busty bar maiden; but that was a story for another time. 

“Oh? Tony Stark can now no longer speak? What? Cat got your tongue?” 

That was all Loki could say before a thick arm he was intimately familiar with wrapped around his waist and a large calloused hand gripped his jaw. Thor pulled Loki close; chest to chest, tilting his head back so their eyes could meet. 

Thor was not mad. He could see that now. The King of New Asgard looked happy actually; happy to finally be holding his right hand in his arms once again. “Loki. This is where you have been.” 

But the young man squirmed in his arms, trying to get free once again even as he heard Stark stand. “Color me shocked when I find a New Asgardian walking into my home; though my hunch was correct when I thought it was you. Just could not put two and two together from your appearance though; gotta be a long story behind that one.” Thor just nodded, affirming the oaf humans words. 

“Now we will head back to New Asgard. I could use your intellect Loki.” Thor seemed to be genuine in his need for help; but their little conversation was interrupted once again. 

“What the hell is going on?” Peter asked at the top of the stairs. Three sets of eyes turned to him, Thor dropping Loki and the younger god rushing up to Peter. 

The two young men hugged tightly; Loki pushing all of his feelings into the hug. Norns it was all so sudden but, as horrible as it sounded, he would always and eternally choose Thor over everyone in the galaxy; that included Peter. So with Thor’s request for him to return? Well, he would just have to speak with the faculty at MIT; see what they could do about his degree. 

~’~

Thor watched quietly by Stark’s side, eyes trained on Loki’s now petite form. Yes he had been searching rather frequently for Loki for the past couple of months. It was not as though Thor doubted Loki’s ability to take care of himself; quite the contrary in fact. It was more along the lines of he wanted Loki back. 

So consider him quite surprised when Stark called asking about a young, dark haired New Asgardian with big green, mischievous eyes. Thor could not get there fast enough. It may have been selfish of him but he would drag Loki back to New Asgard even if the young man did not want to. 

Now he watched Loki and Starks young paramour talk animatedly about when they would visit one another and what they would do; in New York and in New Asgard respectively. “What a strange turn of events.” Thor breathed out quietly; though loud enough for Stark to turn to him. Out of the corner of Thor’s eye, he watched Stark nod. 

“Peter is a good kid; I’m not entirely surprised Loki grew attached to him. Hell, Peter seems to have already forgiven Loki about the whole “attacking” New York think ten years ago; though I suspect that is more Peter being interested in how he did it and all that.” 

The two continued to talk as though Thor and Stark were not even in the room and Thor could not help but sigh; slightly frustrated but entirely happy. He would like to go, to give Peter and Stark there space but also ravish Loki into the next century in their own bed in New Asgard; alas Loki looked utterly smitten and happy with Peter. He seemed at ease with someone that could rapid fire theories about space and time as quickly as he could throw them. 

How could Thor truly take Loki away from that so soon? Thor really did worship the ground Loki walked on; so a few more hours at Stark’s home was not too bad. 


End file.
